The Moonlight's Nobility
by Rezurii-chan
Summary: Alfred Ashford, in hopes of passing on the great Ashford legacy, hires a young woman from Umbrella to be his informal wife. How can she ever accept it? Will she ever accept it? Rated M for strong language and other things. Chapter 8 now up.
1. Arrival and Briefing

My mind likes to wonder into strange places hehehe. Like Alfred Ashford's pants lol. Don't ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil…Just Selene Frost!

Well, enjoy or something Oo;;

* * *

Selene stared out the window of the taxicab as it drove her to the airport. In the 7 years she worked for Umbrella, she had never heard the words "Promotion" or "Pay raise" uttered in her presence. Now, _finally_, Umbrella was throwing her a bone. Her boss hadn't given her the details about the job but, hell, $600 more than what she was getting paid now was a godsend. Smiling to herself, she played with her light blond hair and stared out the window dreamily. Her blue eyes snapped to the driver as he informed her they had arrived at the airport. Opening her door, Selene stepped out into the summer night air. She inhaled deeply and turned to the driver who stood beside her with her bags. She took them from him and gave him $60 and told him to keep the change. Airily, she walked into the airport and began looking for her "escorts" to Rockfort. Personally, she didn't like the idea of being secluded on an island but it paid well, so she wasn't complaining. 

She spotted the two men almost immediately, noting how easy it was to point them out; the standard Umbrella soldier's uniform worn by both of them. She walked towards them with authority, seeing how she was their higher up. Upon noticing her presence, the escorts saluted her and took her luggage before leading her outside to a private plane with an Umbrella logo on the side.

The flight was long and Selene had slept most of it but now she was wide-awake, staring out the window at the dim sky.

"We're almost there, correct?" She asked in a light English accent.

"Yes, ma'am!" One of the soldiers responded.

"Good. This was one of the most boring flights I've ever been on…"She remarked callously.

They arrived 10 minutes later by a rather large, concrete building. Selene's escorts helped her out of the helicopter, still carrying her bags. The large gusts of wind caused by the helicopter blades whipped her hair in front of her face. She sighed in aggravation, noting that it was going to be hard to untangle her delicate hair. She followed her escorts through a small door out to what seemed to be a small cliff. Down below, she could see a large bridge expanding from one precipice to another. The smell of salt water was thick and the sunrise was expanding across the vast depths. Selene turned and followed after the soldiers, going with them across a small overpass and up some steps to a Wrought Iron gate. When they finally stopped, they were in front of a large mansion.

"Does Umbrella expect me to be surprised with every mansion they pop up in front of me?" She scoffed.

"Go inside to the reception desk and tell them you've come to report to Mr. Ashford…" One of the escorts told her, handing her the bags.

She looked at him funny but did as she was told, ascending the steps with confidence and grace. Opening the door, she looked around before actually entering. It didn't seem any different than the other mansions she'd seen. She forgot her annoyance and went back to her other mission, walking up to the reception desk. At the desk sat a tired-looking, middle-aged man who was rapidly scrawling on a piece of paper. Without looking up from his papers he asked her a question in a cranky voice. "What's your business?" She blinked, rather offended by his tone.

"I've come to report to Mr. Ashford." She informed him.

He stopped writing and grabbed a folder to his right, flipping the cover open. He thumbed through some papers before pulling out Selene's record. He looked at a paper on the back, his tired eyes scanning over it. He looked up at her and smiled, handing her file to her.

"Mr. Ashford's been expecting you, Miss Frost. Go upstairs and to your right then go through that door. Just wait in there and I'll inform him you're here." He said, his tone a bit more smooth.

"Thank you…"she said, taking her file and walking up the marble stairs.

She went up some more to her right and went through the door on the small platform. She had entered an elegant, calming office. Selene noted that Umbrella always had such calm, beautiful offices in their mansions and that was about the only thing she liked. She walked over to a Victorian couch and sat down, setting her bags on the floor gently. She sat quietly, waiting to meet her new employer. She'd heard of the Ashfords many times; how great they were and how loony the one twin was. She frowned, hoping she wasn't dealing with a total whack job. Her dark blue eyes snapped to the door on her right as she heard it open. A regal, aristocratic-looking man entered the room. His blonde hair was slicked back and his piercing blue eyes snapped to her. Selene stood up and looked at him with respect.

"Are you Miss Frost?" He asked in somewhat of a snobbish voice.

"Yes, I am. I presume you're Mr. Ashford then?" She asked.

"I am…"He acted just like everyone said the Ashfords acted; better than everyone else.

"Pleased to meet you. Sir? May I ask what exactly my job will be here? I wasn't informed what it was earlier." She smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling stupid about not knowing what her job was.

"You're my personal assistant. You'll stay with me in my private residence." He informed her haughtily.

"Ah…not to sound rude or anything of the sort but is there anyway I could shower sometime soon?"

He laughed and nodded, making Selene feel a little bit better about her environment. He told her to follow him and she did as she was told, not wanting to anger her superiors on the first day. The door he had come through (the same one they were going through), she noticed, showed off one of Umbrella's lame puzzles; two indentations in a gold plate where what looked like lugers would go. She noted that Alfred had his own special key. They entered another office, this one having a big window behind the desk. She looked out at the pinkish-yellow sky and decided she liked this office. She watched Alfred walk over to a computer on the desk and type something in on the keyboard. She jumped when a large antique music box beside her started playing and then moved. It was too early in the morning for surprises like that.

"No matter how many of these puzzles I see, there always has to be a select few that I don't expect…" She commented groggily.

Alfred didn't say anything, he just walked through the new doorway and she followed him, deciding not to speak unless she was spoken to. She also decided Aristocrats don't have a very good sense of humor. They went down a covered walkway that emerged at a stairway that went up quite a ways. Selene stared at the castle-like mansion and rolled her eyes as Alfred continued on up the stone stairs. She followed, her arms crossed and she walked slowly as she delved deep into thought.

These past few weeks had been quite bleak and she hadn't really had much time to let it go before she got her new job. She hoped it wouldn't rear its' ugly head and get her fired or anything like that. Umbrella only would let it go because she was such a diligent worker, getting her work done despite all her personal issues. The Corporate supervisors just didn't want to put up with her being late for work anymore, so now they were putting her in a job where she got paid a lot more to _never_ be late. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this new job.

When she looked up, she saw they had arrived at the immense private home of the Ashfords. She felt a mixture of curiosity, fear, and honor all at once. She wondered what could possibly lie within the mansion that Alfred never let anyone else come there. She was honored that she was actually allowed to be there. But, most of all, she was afraid of the future; what could happen within the looming manor actually was frightening to her.

She noticed Alfred looking at her expectantly, as if he wanted to ask her what she thought but felt he was to good to say anything.

"So, this is the lovely Ashford Manor? It's a lot more magnificent than I thought." She said, faking wonder rather nicely.

Alfred seemed to puff up like a rooster immediately after she had said that. His entire expression emanated pride in his family name. It disgusted Selene.

"Yes. This has been the home of my family for many generations…" He trailed off in some reverie before turning and continuing the walk to his radiant home.

Once they had entered the door, Selene automatically hated it. Not because of the repetitive Umbrella extravagance, but because of the **dolls.** Selene had hated dolls since she was very young. She never played with dolls, never came close to dolls, never even _thought_ about dolls. Now, here she was, standing in a mansion that had hundreds of dolls, including the large one hanging from the ceiling.

"So…I take it Alexia collects…dolls?" She asked, looking around at the lifeless, little, ceramic things.

"Yes. I hope that's alright by you?" He looked at her with authority mixed with a slight tinge of curiosity.

"Th-That's fine…" She lied.

"You'll be sleeping in my room." He said, turning back around to face the stairs.

It was then that Selene's honor and curiosity faded away and fear took over. She stared at him, her mouth agape and watched him ascend the stairs and stop when he didn't hear her following him.

"What did you say?"

"You'll sleep in my room. You'll only sleep in my bed if I so wish it…" He said airily.

"This wasn't mentioned!" She retorted, taking a step back.

"I didn't want them to tell you anything." He said calmly.

"You- But why?" She shook her head.

He came back down the stairs and stood in front of her, looking her in the eye. She wanted to hit him and run away. She knew the place had to have an airport somewhere. Maybe she could hijack a plane and get out of there. But, she couldn't move.

"Miss Frost, you don't understand why I'm allowing you to be in my home, do you?" He asked softly.

"Just so you can get your sexual pleasures fulfilled when you so wish!" She spat in a low, threatening tone.

"No! The Ashford legacy must live on…and _you_ are of noble blood. _That_ is why I'm allowing you here."

"What _are_ you saying?"

"I need you to be the matriarch of the next Ashford generation!" His face firmed.

Selene looked at him with disgust and contempt. Her tone became more normal, if a little soft.

"You…hired me to bear your children so the Ashford line would continue? And you only did it because I have noble lineage?" She grimaced.

"I did." Alfred wasn't backing down.

"So, you're paying me to sleep with you and get pregnant and bear Ashford children?" Selene was still disgusted.

Alfred glared at her and turned, storming up the stairs. She watched after him and looked around the hall as she heard a door on the second floor close.

"Oops…my bad." She muttered to herself. "So, now what to do since I frustrated my boss on the first day?" She looked around the hall quietly.

_Well, I don't suppose there's anywhere to buy flowers and chocolates around here so that bombs that idea._

She smirked and walked around a little bit, her arms crossed and her footsteps reverberating through the empty hall. She left her bags sitting in the middle of the floor but she didn't care. She was in an all-new environment and she had yet to explore her boundaries.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! That twisted, twisted man...What a perv xD. Ah, well...This is my shot at a "decent" romance fic...I know. It sucks. ;-; Heh. I tried. Well, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism Good. ) 


	2. Mine

A/N: I don't care if I got reviews for Ch. 1 or not. Here's Chapter 2! I don't own Resident Evil…How sad. Oh my…sorry if that came off as rude.

* * *

Selene decided against staying in the Private Residence, finding its boasting elegance quite boring and tacky. Thus, she had gone down to the Palace and was in some sort of Rec. room for the employees. She gazed around at the men in curiosity before quietly going over to the bar. She sat down and ordered a drink and looked over her shoulder and watched the men; playing cards, trying their luck at the slot machines and laughing rather loudly at jokes and funny stories their comrades told. She turned her head back around as the bartender sat her drink in front of her.

"You're Frost, right?" The bartender asked, cleaning a shot glass.

"Yup…" Selene picked her glass up and sipped it quietly. She stared into it as she sat it down. The bartender leaned on the bar and looked at her in curiosity.

"Then, what're you doing down here?"

Selene didn't really want to tell him about Alfred's sick little ideas so she told him the other reason that she was down with the other employees, drinking and having a "good" time.

"It's boring up there. There's nothing to do and it's so quiet…" She trailed off and took another sip of the alcohol in front of her. The bartender seemed to understand and decided not to ask her any more questions, but to do his job.

Selene, meanwhile, was glancing over at a piano on the other side of the room. She wanted to play, just to have something to do, but she didn't want to draw attention. She looked back to her glass, nearly empty, and finished her drink before thanking the bartender and getting up and walking to the door. She opened it and stepped out into the foyer, the men's shouts echoing through the small, open balconies that came off the Rec. room.

_Fresh air. Maybe that's what I need…get away from these buildings for a while._

Her mind made up, she made her way to the front door of the Palace, taking all the stairs 2 at a time.

Alfred sat in his private study quietly, glaring down at his desk. How _dare_ she object so callously? He didn't understand it. She had seemed vulnerable when he had first met her in the Palace office but she had gained a new confidence as the time had passed. It angered him, and yet…it had hurt him. She hadn't accepted him…hadn't _wanted_ to accept him.

_What did I do wrong? I am an Ashford. She should have jumped at the chance but she withdrew…_

It hurt him deeply the more he thought about it. He had her and now he didn't know what to do with her. She had defied him. She had deliberately done so to anger him. Or, perhaps she'd done it to hurt him.

_You didn't do a thing wrong. She's just a frightened little creature. You startled her with your bluntness. She's still yours. You bought her from those ignorant Corporate workers…She's yours._

"Mine…" He whispered to himself. His lips curled into a smile and he got up, choosing to make sure she _knew_ that she belonged to him.

"You _will_ be mine, Miss Frost…Selene."

Selene yawned and watched the waves slap against the cliff walls metrically. Her exploration of Rockfort had turned out that probably the only other exciting place other than the Rec. room was one of the rooms in the Military Training Facility where the soldiers liked to arm wrestle.

The sun was fading on the horizon and a warm breeze blew through the ocean. The atmosphere was pretty calming, considering she was sitting on the large bridge with her lower legs dangling over the edge. A soldier came up beside her and smiled down at her.

"Would you like an escort back to the Palace, Miss Frost?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." She allowed the soldier to help her to her feet and they both began walking down the bridge to the metal stairs that lead to the training facility.

In the Palace, Selene had stopped in her favorite office to stare out the large window. She wanted to watch the sun set rather than return to the Private Residence. She stayed in the office until well after dark.

Selene made her way back to the Ashford home as quickly as she could, hoping she wouldn't be in as much trouble as she thought. She closed the door quietly and looked around the silent foyer and glared at the dolls, whose lifeless eyes seemed to all be on her in a scolding manor. She snuck up the stairs, checking doors along the way, which happened to be locked. Finally, her heart pounding, she reached another elegant door where the long staircase ended. She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into a pretty hallway.

The hall seemed to be U-shaped, but she wasn't sure. Directly in front of her, a window was inset into the wall. She peeped through it and saw a cabinet with more dolls. Alexia's room. Not where she wanted to go, but it was a start. She made her way down the hallway to her left and discovered her speculations were true. The U-shaped hallway ended abruptly, the only other passage a door on the right.

_Must be Alfred's room, then…_

She slowly walked to the door and opened it quietly and cautiously, her eyes darting around the room as she got a better look at it. She walked in, silently shutting the door. She walked to the middle of the room and found it empty but dark. She stared around in bafflement, wondering where her superior had gone.

Alfred knew he had her. She had walked directly into his trap just as he had hoped. He crept up behind her silently and grabbed her, his hand slapping over her mouth. She squirmed in his grasp but he held her fast, enjoying the power and strength he felt. His hand muffled her pleas and perplexed cries and it excited him.

"You're mine and I'll prove it to you…I will show you that you are mine. I will _make_ you mine…" He whispered in her ear gruffly. He then dragged her over to his bed and forced her down on it.

* * *

A/N: Ooo…we'll save the naughty lemon for Ch. 3. Got you excited, didn't I? Yes well, Ch. 3 will have Sex in it, ladies and gents. Ooo…big word. He he. You little children shouldn't read Ch. 3. You shouldn't be reading this story at all because it's rated M! For sex! And bad language! You've been warned…If you don't want to read the sex scene, you can just go to Ch. 4 but you'll be missing a lot. 


	3. To Prove Ownership

A/N: WARNING! This Chapter contains explicit scenes of sexual intercourse! And RAPE! If you don't like that, leave now! Or forever hold your peace! Hehehe! I don't own Resident Evil.

* * *

Alfred held Selene's hands above her head and pressed his lips to hers violently. Straddling her, he ran his hand up beneath her shirt to briefly caress one breast before reaching behind her to unclasp the bra that restrained her silky bosoms.

Beneath him, Selene whimpered and whined in protest. In response, he tightened his grip on her wrists briefly with enough strength to bruise. He let go of her wrists long enough to pull of her shirt and her bra. He pulled away from her to gaze at her pale, heaving chest. Smirking to himself, he looked to her face, which was painted with fear and disgust.

"Darling, you're shaking…" He said in mock concern. She whimpered softly and clenched her eyes shut. "Don't worry, you'll come to enjoy this…eventually." He chuckled evilly and bent down to her chest to suck one nipple.

Selene gasped in surprise and pleasure and squirmed again, only to be rewarded with another bruising squeeze to her wrists. She gave up and laid still, looking at the wall next to her as tears swam in her dark eyes.

Alfred's manhood was getting rather impatient in his pants. The bulge pressed into Selene's thigh, insisting on its fulfillment. Alfred growled and pulled away from his lover's chest, beginning to remove his own garments. Soon, both of them were in nothing but their lower clothes. With a feral look in his eyes, Alfred removed Selene's slacks and threw them to the floor to join the small pile of clothes already started. Selene was trembling and trying to keep from whining. Alfred grinned as he removed his own pants and guided one of her delicate hands to the large bulge protruding from his underwear.

"Touch me, Selene…Please your master…" He said, a wild tone to his voice.

He moaned as she did as he said, rubbing his aching cock with surprising skill. He needed to be inside of her. By now, he was letting his sexual instincts get the better of him. He looked down to her panties and noticed a small wet spot where her pussy was.

"You've liked this all along and you've been hiding it. You naughty, naughty girl…" He grinned and leaned down and whispered to her, as though telling her a secret. " I'll fulfill your need if you fulfill mine." With that, he removed both of their under garments and he watched as Selene's eyes slowly moved to his cock.

"Do you want it, Selene? Do you want it inside of you? Do you need the pleasure, my darling?"

"For god's sake! Stop stalling and fuck me already!" Her outburst was on the edge of hysterical. Alfred was a bit taken back, his smile fading. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her, not caring if she was ready or not.

Selene screamed but was cut off as Alfred's lips pressed to hers. Tears flooded down her cheeks and her legs trembled but Alfred continued thrusting in and out. Alfred moaned into the kiss, obviously receiving pleasure much sooner than her. However, she soon began feeling waves of pleasure course through her. Alfred withdrew his lips from hers gently and Selene noticed how their breathing was practically the same.

"M-Master…this is so nice…please don't stop." She panted to him.

"I'm not intending to…" Alfred grabbed her hips, trying to get deeper inside her. He was quite surprised when Selene began rocking her hips in time with his thrusts and one slender leg curled around his waist. "There's…good girl." He leaned down and kissed her passionately but less violently.

She embraced him, raking her nails down his back. She moaned his name in his ear as he began kissing down her neck and that set him off. A searing fire burned from within him and he thrust into Selene roughly.

"Oh…my…Go-ooood!" He exploded inside of her, his hot seed shooting up into her womb. Selene went right after him, moaning as she had her own orgasm.

The two lovers lay there, panting as they recovered from their exasperating interaction. Alfred shrank out of Selene's aching hole and he rolled over beside her. He took a few deep breaths before grabbing the covers and pulling them over top of both of their naked bodies. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling and his eyes snapped down as Selene wrapped her arms around him and rested her head upon his chest. He held her and kissed the top of her head, determined to keep her there with him.

"Are you happy, Selene?"

"…Yes. I actually am." She snuggled against him and he held her tighter, smiling to himself.

"Have pleasant dreams, my sweet one…" He stroked her hair and fell asleep, assured that he had done very well.

* * *

A/N: Wasn't that… exasperating? Well, I liked the ending. It was very sweet. Well, I hope I get some reviews. Not necessarily for this Chapter OO;;. 


	4. Furs and a Need to be Introduced

A/N: W00t! She be with reviews! Thanks for the reviews, MegFallow; don't know how to add Alexia into the story. I've had that idea myself but don't know how they'd meet since Alexia's in stasis n such…Plot twists…ahhh…they are wonders. Yes, sorry the sex scene was a tad rushed. It was getting late and I had school in the morning so I had to rush… Maybe I'll break the Code: Veronica story line a tad just so the only time Alexia and Selene meet isn't after Alfred dies… We'll see.

* * *

Selene was reluctant to wake up. She was so comfortable and warm and she was having such pleasant dreams about being on an island somewhere in the Caribbean and kept receiving roses from some mysterious, handsome stranger. But she had duties to tend to, whether she wanted to or not. 

Opening her eyes, she remembered her new job…her new home. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around Alfred's room, noticing her suitcase over by a large, antique music box. She found herself alone in her master's bed. She frowned and got out of bed, walking over to her suitcase and opening it…only to find it empty. She blinked in confusion and looked around the room. She saw a piece of paper from her stationary she got in Greece sticking out of a dresser drawer. She walked over to it cautiously and slowly pulled the drawer open. On the rose stationary, a note was scrawled in fancy handwriting that was clearly male. She looked in the drawer and saw her clothes neatly folded and she felt her heart stop for a second.

He had brought her bags up from the foyer and put away her clothes for her.

She returned her attention to the note and read it to herself quietly.

_ Darling, I hope you slept well. I knew you would recognize this stationary and inquire into it. I found your luggage down in the foyer this morning and brought them up for you and I also took the liberty of unpacking your clothing for you, as you can see. I would have stayed with you until you woke up, but I have a meeting to attend. _

_ If you're hungry, you may go to the Palace and the cooks shall make you a very fine breakfast. I'll see you after the meeting is over with._

_ My love to you always,_

_ Alfred _

Selene smiled and folded the note up neatly and put it under a stack of her shirts in the drawer. She then grabbed her outfit for the day and proceeded to dress. As she closed the drawer, she sighed and decided that today would be a very good day indeed.

In the palace, Alfred's words proved true. Selene had never had food that tasted so good, and that was saying quite a lot, considering the places she'd visited. As she finished, she took in the furnishings of the dining room. It was pretty, quiet and mellow. She smiled and sighed in content, wondering what to do until Alfred's meeting was done. After last night, she wanted to get to know him a little better. If she was going to be with him, might as well make it worthwhile. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, causing Selene's focus to turn to the carved cherry wood door. Her eyes lit up as Alfred entered the room, his icy eyes snapping to her face. He smiled and walked over to her, with the same authoritative, prideful step.

She stood and he stopped in front of her, picking her hand up by the fingers and bringing the back of her hand to his delicate lips. He kissed her hand gently and gave her a respectful look that made her blush. He smiled and lowered her hand but not letting go of it.

"Did you sleep well, beloved?" He asked in a smooth tone.

"Yes, I did. And you?" She felt herself relax.

"With you, who wouldn't?" He caressed her face softly, his gaze warm and loving. She hugged him, feeling a sudden rush of love for him. He smiled at her and stroked her hair with such gentleness that she would have fallen asleep if they'd stayed like that for long enough.

_Are we forgetting he raped you? Hmmm? Took away your dignity? And this was all just last night…_

Selene frowned inwardly, not really wanting to think about it. She had to act like it was ok, not wanting to risk being raped again. It had been pleasurable though… She closed her eyes, trying to imagine that Caribbean island again and the mysterious, handsome stranger with the roses.

She pulled away from him nonetheless, looking down at her feet.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She shook her head and turned away, wishing she _were_ on that Caribbean island.

"It's alright…" He trailed off and looked away. "I'm going to Antarctica in two days and I'd…like you to join me."

Selene turned to him with a curious expression.

"Antarctica?" Alfred nodded. "Why do we need to go to the Antarctic facility?" She tilted her head. Alfred's ice-blue eyes met hers and she shivered.

"We're going to see Alexia…She needs to meet you." He smiled, seemingly to himself. He stroked her hair back and then snapped out of his trance-like reverie. His eyes became alert and sharper, making them all the more piercing.

"But, I didn't bring a winter coat or anything like that." Selene protested.

"I'll buy you one." He kissed her forehead, the loving smile never faltering.

Selene stared at him, dumbfounded. The man never gave up. He was quite the slap to the face.

"How will that work?"

"I'll order it from Buenos Aires and have it picked up by one of the staff. Do you mind wearing fur?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't have to buy me a _fur_ coat!"

"No, no. I insist!" Alfred shook his head stubbornly.

_Really sucking up, isn't he?_

Selene frowned and continued to give him the same, disbelieving stare. He laughed at her confusion and grasped her chin gently, tilting her head up so their eyes met again.

"A lady as delicate and fine as yourself _deserves_ fine furs…" He assured her. He kissed her lightly before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Selene speechless.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, rating his wooing as very imperious. She left the room, in hopes of finding something useful to do, at least until their departure date.

* * *

A/N: Woo! Ch. 4! Well, I'm going to skip to 2 days later just because I'm not doing 2 days in one chapter! Well, I hope you like it so far. Silly Alfred's trying too hard! xD Until next time, kiddies. 


	5. Antarctica's Melody

A/N: All right! Antarctica, here we come! Woohoo! Oh…I've been writing notes and crap for the story and I've decided that this story takes place during '97…Woohoo! Oh, and this is starting in late April…we'll say she arrived…mmm…the 19th. Ok…I don't own Resident Evil. Go me. Yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

The coat was black mink. It was soft, warm and quite comfortable and it smelled good. Selene looked at herself, wearing it, in the mirror. Alfred stood behind her, telling her how wonderful it looked on her. Selene looked richer than she felt. She still felt like she might go bankrupt any day and get kicked out of her apartment in Wales.

But she wasn't in Wales anymore…she was on some dinky island in the Pacific, and she was the unofficial "wife" of one of the most powerful men in Umbrella. She wrapped the coat around herself, noting how the raven black fur contrasted with her light blonde hair.

Alfred put his hands on her arms and rubbed them, resting his head against hers. She snuggled against him and watched his reflection, his face calming her unease about Antarctica. She didn't know that she wanted to go but it seemed she had no choice in the matter.

"Do you have everything you need?" He murmured.

"Mhmm…You were up all night weren't you?" Selene turned and looked at him with curiosity. She watched as he looked at her hesitantly before sighing in defeat and nodding.

"You shouldn't stay up so late…" She shook her head at him, running a hand over his hair.

"I know but I was concerned with whether or not I had everything together." He looked at his feet and Selene watched him with something close to pity. She embraced him, closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, but barely. Selene imagined he was deep in thought about something. He'd been acting strange since Sunday; nerves maybe.

"It's alright now…just relax." She told him soothingly.

The plane ride was going to take more than a day, so Selene had brought along a novel to read. However, she found that she became bored with the plot line and began reading less and less until she finally just stopped altogether. Alfred had fallen asleep sometime ago, his head turned towards the window, in the seat beside her. Selene sighed and fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. It was quiet in the private plane and Selene didn't like it being so quiet. She often found that she _needed_ to talk in such situations.

She could have slept, but she was too awake to even think about even a minute of sleep. So she stared. She stared at a lot of things; the ceiling, the window, and the plush carpet too. She might have stared at Alfred but she knew how weird it was to wake up and have someone staring at you. Thus, she waited and began to think up many things. She created different scenarios and played them through her brain like a movie. Some were funny, some made her nervous, and some were really creepy. She was so caught up in the miniscule scenarios that she didn't notice Alfred awaken.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

Selene jumped and gasped. She looked over to see Alfred, wide-awake, with a bewildered look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He arched his eyebrow and turned his head slightly.

"Y-Yes…you just startled me is all. I didn't know you were awake." She smiled at him shakily.

"Oh, I'm sorry I frightened you, darling." He returned the smile and leaned over, kissing her forehead.

He sighed and stifled a yawn with his hand as he sat back.

"Did…did you sleep well?" Selene asked him timidly.

"I did. And how did you sleep?"

"Oh I haven't been able to get a bit of sleep since we took off." She admitted openly, suddenly feeling rather vulnerable.

"You're not afraid to fly are you?" He gently put his hand on hers.

Selene shook her head vigorously to indicate that this was simply not the case.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing…just a little nervous is all." Selene replied with a sigh.

Alfred searched her face for a moment and then smiled at her reassuringly, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I'm sure that Alexia will positively _adore_ you, my love." He assured her, brushing a pale lock of hair away from her face.

_Ha ha. More like _abhor_, dearest…_

Selene had never gotten along well with other girls, simply because most of them that she knew were sleazy. However, Alexia Ashford was raised in a family where it was prudence or disgrace. But, Selene still didn't know a single woman she'd met that ever liked her.

"Perhaps you're right…" She gave Alfred a shaky smile and their eyes met again. Suddenly, she felt calm and very tired. She yawned and stretched a little.

"Now are you ready to sleep?" Alfred caressed her cheek as he whispered to her softly.

Selene nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling his arms wrap around her and his head lay against hers.

"Selene, darling, wake up. We've arrived." Selene was stirred from her slumber as Alfred spoke to her.

"We are?" She stretched and yawned, sitting up. "How long have I been asleep?" She looked to Alfred inquisitively.

"You slept for about 4 hours. You must have been sleeping well." He tenderly kissed her.

They made their way from the airstrip to the facility, escorted by heavily armed soldiers. From there they descended to a laboratory that was on the sixth level of the facility. Only Alfred and Selene were permitted to go to this level for some strange reason that Selene believed to be for Alexia's privacy. Before they reached the Hydraulic door, Alfred stopped and turned to Selene.

"She wishes to speak with you…"

Selene looked at him curiously and gave a quick side-glance to the hydraulic door.

"Alone." His ice-blue eyes gazed at her unyieldingly.

"Ok…" Selene walked to the hydraulic doors and went through as they opened.

The room was quiet except for the low hum of machinery. In front of Selene was a large stasis tank in the middle of a fair-sized platform. Inside the tank was the naked form of Alexia Ashford. Her eyes were closed and she seemed very peaceful. Selene walked up the steps leading to the platform and leaned against the railing surrounding the platform. She watched Alexia's face for a little while and jumped slightly as her eyes snapped open and looked to her.

'You are Selene, correct?' Selene arched an eyebrow as the smooth, female voice spoke into her mind.

"Yes. I am. And you must be the famed Alexia Ashford." Selene got an amused look on her delicate face.

'I am…I was hoping that perhaps my brother would one day find a partner for himself. I believe he chose a good woman for his wife.' Selene shrugged. 'Do you believe him to be a sufficient husband?'

"He flatters me…however-"

'I understand he dishonored you, is this correct?'

Selene nodded, becoming slightly freaked out at the fact she didn't have to finish her sentence.

'I will have to speak with him about that. For, that is no way to treat a lady.'

"No, it isn't. And I am quite hurt that he would sink so low as to rape me." Selene nodded.

The voice laughed at this and Selene saw Alexia smile.

'He shall be reprimanded for that, I assure you…so, you are to be my sister-in-law. Hmm…it would seem you already carry the next generation of the Ashford legacy within your womb as well. This pleases me. I feared that Alfred and I would be the last of the Ashfords.'

Selene felt choked. Alexia knew so much about her. She even knew about the tiny zygote inside of her that was slowly forming into a fetus. The more she contemplated it, she thought of something witty.

"Guess, there's no need for a pregnancy test, then." She laughed and Alexia's voice laughed with her.

The two talked for a while longer before they decided it was time that Alfred got the talk that was coming to him. Selene left the room and informed Alfred that Alexia wished to have a chat with him. Outside, she waited quietly and smirked when Alexia's voice informed her that he'd never do a brash thing such as that ever again to her.

Alfred and Selene stayed the night at the facility and left for Rockfort in the morning. On the plane Alfred looked slightly troubled.

"Is something the matter?" Selene asked him, tilting her head.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you…" He stared out the window blankly. "It was rude and conceited of me."

Selene looked at him and then down at her feet. Somehow, she could tell that he was very upset about the talk Alexia had with him. The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Alfred continued to look out the window and Selene stared down at her feet, giving occasional glances over to him. After the silence hadn't been broken in such a long time, she sighed and let herself fall over onto him. As she landed against him, he turned his head and look at her in a sort of aggravated bewilderment. She paid him no attention but hugged his arm, snuggling against it. He stared at her for a moment before turning back to the window. With a mischievous grin on her face, Selene let go of his arm and put the backs of her fingers against his neck. She giggled as he cringed and turned to her, looking at her in astonishment.

"Were those your hands?" He asked.

"Uh huh…" She grinned.

"My God, they're cold as ice!" He exclaimed, looking between her hands and her face.

"They're always cold! You've never noticed that before?"

"No…they're chilling!" He clasped her hands with his larger ones in an attempt to warm them.

Selene simply giggled and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She lay in his arms and looked up at him, only to see those same crystal eyes gazing back down at her.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 5. Not exactly everything I expected out of it but I tried nonetheless. Let's see if I can get 6 done for this one AND Resident Mad People…(sigh) 


	6. Lunch and More Gifts

Oooo…the mysterious Chapter 6! Ooo. Aah…spooky. Haha! I'm not really sure why this chapter would be spooky…unless I have Selene take a look around the infirmary. But that'd be bad and might make her hate Alfie-boy even more…Awww…little lovers…cute! Don't be afraid to review! Oh! Guess what MN fans! There's going to be a sequel! Isn't that exciting? I don't own Resident Evil.

* * *

Alfred had meetings all week and Selene had been passing the time by hanging out at the Military Training Facility. The soldiers talked to her about her life on Rockfort so far and asked her how Antarctica was.

"Well…it was cold." She grinned and the soldiers laughed.

"Real big smart ass, aren't ya?" One said to her, grinning.

"James, you're just as bad!" Another soldier snapped.

Selene and the others laughed. All of them were sitting in the monitor room, seated in various places; mostly wherever they thought was comfortable to sit or their workstations.

"So, won't your little blowhard be pissed off that you're down here mingling with the "peasants"?" James arched an eyebrow, a grin crossing his face.

"I don't know…or care. I have to have a social life too you know…"Selene retorted, crossing her arms. "I'm not having some man make me a shut-in…"

"Like his sister?"

"Alexia?"

"Yeah…"

Selene arched an eyebrow. Didn't they know she was in Antarctica?

"Mmm…what do you mean?"

"Well, we hear about her all the time. We never see her-"

"But, my God, Ashford sure does go on about her!" One of the other soldiers sneered.

Selene stared at them, her eyes filled with curiosity, as she tilted her head. Did Alfred prate on about Alexia when she was out of earshot? Alfred wasn't telling her something. She decided to ask him about it when they had lunch at noon. Suddenly, her brow furrowed and her eyes darted to the round face of the clock on the gray wall. Her eyes widened as she saw the time it read.

"Oh shit! It's eleven fifty-eight!" She jumped up and the soldiers looked onto her in bewilderment. "Alfred wanted me to have lunch with him at noon! It's gonna take me 7 minutes to get back to the mansion!" She explained before running out of the building. .

By the time she got to the Palace, it was 12:02.

"Shit, shit, shit! He's gonna kill me!" She fumbled the office door open and sprinted inside as soon as it opened. She entered the 4-digit code and dashed through the doorway behind the large, antique music box.

Alfred sat in the dining room, sipping red wine out of a crystal wine glass. Occasionally, he would look to the oak door and then he would look at the food that was set out on the table before him. Not seeing her for the 7th time he checked, he sighed and propped his chin in his hand. He glanced at the clock on the elegant mantelpiece and noted it was eight minutes past noon.

_Perhaps she forgot…_

Just then, the door opened and Selene came in the room, panting. He looked at her and a questioning look crossed his face.

"Where have you been?

"I'm sorry. I was at the training facility and-"

"What were you doing there?" He felt his anger slowly begin to rise.

"I was just talking to the soldiers…" She gave him a look of pure innocence.

Sighing, Alfred stood and walked over to her, hugging her body close to his. He kissed the top of her head and noted she smelled slightly of cigarette smoke. He remembered seeing some of the soldiers smoking so he knew she wasn't lying to him.

"I was so worried about you, my love…please don't leave the Palace without my permission…" He said to her softly, stroking her hair.

Selene pulled away from him, a serious expression on her face. He looked at her, puzzled at her actions.

"Darling?"

"Alfred, I have to have a social life. You can't just keep me hidden away like some kind of precious object…" She shook her head.

"S-Selene…"

"I know! You feel the need to be protective of me, and we don't get to spend as much time together as we'd like to, but you can't just keep me all to yourself. I have to be able to talk to other people." She searched his face. "I've never admitted this to you, but living this way is really hard for me. I've lived in the city all my life and I'm used to talking to people most of the day. Now, I'm stuck on a dinky island in the middle of nowhere and you expect me to stay in the Palace. It's too hard for me…do you understand?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

He brought his hand up and covered hers with it, caressing it softly. He nodded and she smiled. He also smiled as she embraced him, thanking him for understanding.

After lunch, Alfred took Selene out to a balcony on the second floor that overlooked the sea. She walked to the rail and gazed across the water in awe.

"It's beautiful…" She gasped.

"Mmm…" Alfred walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Alexia and I used to come out here to watch the sun rise when we were younger." He murmured in her ear.

"Alfred?" Selene gazed across the water thoughtfully.

"Yes, my lovely?"

She hesitated on asking him about Alexia and decided, instead, to ask him another question.

"Why don't you take the Master bedroom over? I mean, it's beautiful and spacious…there's more room in the bed…" She didn't look at him, her focus remaining on the peaking waves.

"I-I can't…" Alfred's voice was hesitant.

"Of course you can…"

"No. I can't."

"Why? Why can't you?" She finally turned sharply to look at him.

"I-I just can't."

"Alfred, darling, please…" She watched him shake his head vigorously. She sighed and looked back to the ocean in pretend defeat. "Well, if you won't move in there, perhaps I will." She smiled to herself.

"What?"

"I fight fire with fire, dearest. If you think your stubbornness is going to make me give up and get you your way, I must tell you that I'm much more stubborn." She gave him a playful smirk.

He watched in disbelief as she made her way through the French door, leaving him out on the balcony all alone. Selene went upstairs and grabbed her things, shoving them in her suitcase and taking it with her back down to the second floor. She went in the master bedroom and unpacked her things. She then stood in the middle of the room and gazed around at the elegant room. It was done in shades of dark green and the wood was all dark walnut. She smiled and sighed.

"I like this room…yes, it's just the kind of room I've always wanted." She mused aloud.

"Selene, darling, please stop this foolishness…" She heard Alfred plead from out in the hall.

"Foolishness? Ha! I deserve fine furs but not a gorgeous bedroom?" She looked to the door.

"What is wrong with my bedroom?" Alfred inquired.

"It's nice if one person wants to sleep in it. But, where am I to sleep?"

"With me…" He sounded like a child who had just gotten in trouble and was trying to weasel their way out of it.

"Ah, but what is to come when I am farther along in my pregnancy? Do you intend to sleep with a whale in that bed of yours? Sounds pretty crowded to me…" Selene chided.

The door slowly opened and Alfred stood in the doorway, looking at her with his lips slightly parted.

"You're…pregnant?" He managed.

"It would seem that way…" Selene cocked her head to the side.

"But…how do you know you're-"

"Alexia told me…she didn't tell you? Hm! Well, serves you right." She turned away from him sharply. She felt arms wrap around her and delicate kisses being placed on her neck.

"Oh, my darling, this is wonderful news…"Alfred murmured to her. "But, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I still have 9 months to go and I was going to let you figure it out for yourself."

"How conceited…" Alfred smirked.

"It is, isn't it? Perhaps, I've been around you too long." She grinned up at him.

"Have you?" He chuckled.

She nodded and their lips met. The kiss was deep and passionate, much unlike the normal kisses they shared each day. As the kiss was broken, Selene sighed in content.

"You haven't kissed me like that since…"

"Shh…"He put a finger to her lips and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you…I have a gift for you." He whispered, kissing up her neck.

"What kind of gift would that be?" She grinned, giggling.

"Hmm…two gifts actually."

"Two?"

"Mmm…I'll show you the other one after I'm through giving you this one…" He murmured.

He guided her to the king-size bed and they removed one another's clothes as they shared another fervent kiss.

"My love, do you want this or am I forcing it on you?" Selene shook her head at him.

"No. I'm ready for it this time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

With that worry aside, the two of them began to make love passionately. They were as one throughout and they both felt relaxed being that close. After they had both finished, they lay in the bed and enjoyed the company of one another.

"You're beautiful…" Alfred was lying on his side, his face held in his hand.

"Oh…no I'm not." Selene giggled, lying on a pillow, her arms wrapped around it.

"You are… I don't know why you say you aren't, because you really are strikingly beautiful." His eyes locked onto hers and he leaned over to her, placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

Selene rolled over so that her back was up against Alfred's chest. She looked up to see Alfred smiling down at her lovingly. She smiled back at him and snuggled against him, closing her eyes. Alfred laid down and put an arm around her, closing his own eyes. The two slept, but it was more of a little 2-hour nap.

Alfred was the first to awaken. He sat up slowly and stretched, looking at the window on the balcony door. The sun was starting to set.

_I haven't even given Selene her other present!_

He bit his lip and got dressed before going over and gently shaking Selene. Selene sat up and yawned before looking at him in bewilderment.

"Do you want your other present?" He asked her softly.

"Oh…I forgot about that!" She got out of the bed and put her own clothes on.

The white Persian kitten was sleeping quietly, curled up in a ball, with a pink ribbon made of silk around its neck.

"This is my other present?" Selene looked to Alfred in excitement.

"She's all yours, darling…" He gave her a loving smile.

Selene threw her arms around him. He held her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Alfred, she's adorable!" She picked the small kitten up and cradled it, stroking the powdery-soft fur.

The small kitten yawned and looked up at her with green eyes. It mewed and nuzzled her arm. Selene giggled and scratched it on its head.

"What am I going to name you little one?" She cooed to it.

The kitten merely mewed in response and tried to climb up to her face. Selene again giggled at it and pulled it off her shirt. She looked at it, deep in thought. She ran through a list of names that came to mind until she found one that she thought suited the little powder puff quite well.

"How about Elaine? Do you like that, little baby?" She held the kitten up to her face and baby talked it. She laughed as it put a tiny paw on her face.

Alfred watched his beautiful wife (Could he call her that now? Yes. It seemed fit.) play with her new pet and speak to it gently like she would to their baby. He smiled to himself, filled with a sudden warmth that came from the love that he felt both for Selene and their unborn child.

* * *

Awww…This chapter almost makes me teary-eyed. You go Selene! Tell him how it's gonna be! Hmmm…Alfred sure is showering Selene with a lot of gifts, ne? What a sap. Well, I hope whatever fans this story has appreciated this chapter! I did! XD Stay tuned for the next episode, lovelies. 


	7. Conflict and Protection

A/N: Hello again! Chapter 7 is going to have some conflict because, you know, love isn't always happy frills and unicorns! There's a dark side too…

Leon: Like in Star Wars!

…Yes, Leon, like in Star Wars…Anyways, I don't own Resident Evil or any other copyrighted stuff I put into my story along the way….I wish I owned Leon, though…

Leon: Ahhh!!!!!Runs away

* * *

Selene woke up slowly, the faint sound of waves crashing drifting into her ears. She felt warm breath against her neck and smiled. As she yawned, she heard a tiny mew and blinked in confusion. Leaning over the side of the bed, she lifted the covers and watched as a little, white ball of fluff scrambled out from underneath the bed. 

"Elaine…" She whispered. The kitten stopped and looked up at her, mewing loudly. Selene giggled and scooped the small kitten up. "Come here, baby…"

She cradled Elaine, stroking her gently and cooing to her. She smiled at her and shifted her gaze to Alfred who was still sleeping. He looked peaceful and innocent, and it was then she really started to appreciate how handsome he was.

When she was out on her daily walk, Selene went to the bridge and saw one of the senior members of Rockfort's military. If she remembered, his name was Chris Diena. He had been in Umbrella's military for 12 years which was longer than most of the soldiers on the island. 10 of those 12 years had been spent on Rockfort. Chris never said much and everyone respected him. Everyone knew he'd seen things that he would never describe to another living soul.

"Good morning, Mr. Diena." Selene smiled kindly as she approached him. He turned and smiled, saluting her.

"Good morning, ma'am. How's life with Alfred?" His smile fell. They leaned against the rail of the bridge and Selene looked at him curiously.

"Fine, why?"

"We worry about you…" He lowered his voice. "That man's a maniac, Selene. He kills for the sheer pleasure of it. If you're smart, you'll get the hell off of this island as soon as you can."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know how Ben broke his arm?" Selene nodded. "They took him to the infirmary and he hasn't come back since then. NOBODY comes back from the infirmary…ever."

"Let me guess, it's Umbrella's little torture chamber…"

"Yeah, but-"

"Chris, I'm sure Ben's fine."

"No…you don't understand. Alfred sends people to the infirmary just because he's in a bad mood. Then, he stands and watches them be executed. He picks random people off for B.O.W. experiments. He's just using you for his personal gain. Once your baby is born-"

"How do you know about that?!"

"Alfred's been talking about it to some of the important personnel. He keeps saying how it will be a boy. He hasn't even taken into the consideration the possibility of a girl. He wants a successor and a girl just is not an option." He was a serious as he could possibly be as he spoke to her. "My advice is that you should leave…leave the island, the company, get a new name…"

Selene shook her head and started to walk away. Chris grabbed her arm and she turned back to him. Fear raced through her eyes as she watched him. He didn't seem to want to hurt her but he looked concerned.

"Don't get on his bad side. If he starts acting weird or you don't feel comfortable around him, come to the facility and tell us. We get so worried about you. All we're trying to do is keep you safe…you're a nice person and I'd hate to see you being led off to the infirmary." He let her go and turned back to the railing.

Selene turned back around and walked up to the palace. Chris's words had unnerved her and had also upset her greatly. What if Alfred _was_ only just using her to get a successor to the Ashford name and then be done with her?

Alfred sat in his private study, a glass of red wine and a book in front of him. His past week had been busy and he was enjoying his relaxing time with no meetings. He would have enjoyed it a little more is Selene had stayed in the Private Residence and kept him company. The two hadn't had much chance to talk and it was awkward when they did. When they spoke, they never had anything interesting or good to say. When you work for Umbrella, hardly any topic was good or humane for that matter.

He brought the crystal glass to his lips, sipping the wine delicately before turning the page of the book. He was losing his concentration the more he tried to read. Finally, with a sigh mixed with boredom and impatience, he closed the leather tome with a thump. He wanted to spend some time with Selene and offer her comfort if she needed it. She had said that the situation was stressful for her. Perhaps he was-

"Alfred?" Her voice echoed up through the small stairwell and he suddenly found himself panicking. Quickly, he stood and rushed to the ladder but it was too late, she was already ascending the ladder and he soon saw her pretty head peeping up out of the hole and looking around. Sighing, he climbed down the ladder and walked over to the stairwell to help her up. Once she was on her feet in front of him, she gave him an inquisitive look.

"What is this place?"

"It's my private study…I hadn't actually planned on you finding out about it."

Her light complexion paled and her dark blue eyes widened. She quickly hugged him and sounded on the verge of tears as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred! Please forgive me!"

"Selene? What on earth has gotten into you?" He pulled her away from him and looked at her in bewilderment. She stared at him silently as he scanned her face, searching for a reason as to why she had such a strange outburst.

"Y-you're not mad at me?"

"No…why would I be mad at you?" His brows slowly knitted together as he began thinking.

"Well, it's just that…well, Chris said…"

"Chris? Christopher Diena?" Alfred's eyes narrowed. She had been down talking with the soldiers again.

"Y-yes…" Selene eyed him cautiously.

"What is it that Mr. Diena said to you?" Alfred's anger was slowly building.

"Nothing! He said nothing!"

"What did he tell you?! He's been telling you stories about me, hasn't he?! HASN'T HE?!" His voice rose slowly until he was yelling at her. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!"

Selene stared at him with tear-filled eyes and stepped back slowly. Alfred breathed heavily, still glaring at her before realizing his mistake. His expression became saddened and he stepped towards her, causing her to retreat backwards even further.

"Selene, darling, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Her voice cracked as she fled to the ladder and quickly went down. Alfred went to go after her but heard his bedroom door slam shut and knew she was long gone.

Selene ran almost blindly, down away from the private residence. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed as she ran. She ignored all of the personnel she passed, intent on getting to her destination as soon as possible. Her feet carried her to the Military Training Facility where she fell to the ground upon going through the door. A group of soldiers rushed over to her and helped her up, asking her what was wrong. They took her inside and one of them went and got Chris. Chris rushed in and Selene immediately threw her arms around his neck and cried against his chest.

"Did he hit you or anything? So help me God, if he laid a finger on you, I'll kill 'im!" Chris said defensively. Selene merely shook her head, still sobbing.

"She came bolting through the door and just collapsed on the ground crying, Chris…" One of the privates informed him.

Chris rubbed Selene's back and spoke comforting words to her, his brow furrowed. He didn't like Alfred from the start but whatever he did really pissed him off. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he had a feeling he'd be getting hell. In the meantime, however, he was going to protect Selene in any way he could, even if it meant beating Alfred's scrawny, aristocratic ass.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! I finally got chapter 7 up, loyal fans! (Well, you might not be loyal fans per say) Be happy! Yes, I know it's rather short, but…hey…I left a cliffhanger! That probably ticks you off doesn't it? Well, it's my senior year now so I should have a pretty easy schedule this year so I have more time to work on my stories on here. Well, please review…this story has so very few reviews and it makes me rather sad…lol 


	8. Rebellion Receives Punishment

A/N: Ok, everybody…this chapter has more rape…I don't know if it'll be explicit or not…you'll just have to see lol. I don't own Resident Evil.

* * *

_The rain fell from the sky in sheets. In the distance, thunder rumbled. The rainwater pooled in various spots in the training yard, the spatters from the still-falling drops causing water to fly up from the puddles like tiny liquid walls._

_Selene ran through the muddy yard to the metal door at the other side. Something was chasing her. She couldn't look back to see what it was because she was scared. She opened the door and stumbled out onto the small plateau, slamming the rusted door behind her. She looked to the bridge, only to find it wasn't there, nor was the other half of the island that held the prison._

_The Mansion was her only option._

_She sprinted towards the wrought iron gate, almost slipping in the mud and again on the steps leading to the gate. As she went through the gate, she heard the metal training yard door open and close. She was crying. It was hard to breathe. The cold air felt as though it was filling her lungs with ice water._

_She reached the Palace steps and tripped, landing heavily on the slick stone. She tried to get up, but she couldn't move. Then, the gate squeaked open slowly. Over the sound of the rain, Selene heard the sound of footsteps, walking slowly towards her. She whimpered and clenched her eyes shut. The footsteps stopped and Selene let out a frightened sob._

"_Why did you run from me?" She heard a gun being loaded and she tried to move again._

"_Alfred, please…"_

"_Your pleas mean nothing to me, little rabbit…"_

"_Alfred, please, the…the baby…"_

"_He's safe with me…your services are no longer required."_

_Selene continued to plead with him through her sobs. She looked up at him and saw a crazed, animalistic look in his eyes. His golden blonde hair was plastered to his head with rainwater, a few strands falling down in his eyes. He raised a rifle and a laser point traveled up to her forehead and then he pulled the trigger._

Selene shot up, shaking with sweat trickling down her pale face. She looked around the dark room in alarm before slowly sliding laying back down. She covered her face and took a deep breath. She took another shaky breath as tears stung her eyes. She rolled over and gripped her pillow tightly. Her mind raced as she laid quietly on the small cot, quivering like a small, frightened animal.

"Hey, you ok?" Selene quickly looked up from her coffee to Chris's concerned gaze. She gave him a shaky smile and nodded.

"Y-Yeah…just fine." She looked back down to her coffee and frowned.

"Bull shit. Selene, you've been like this all morning. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It was just a dream I had last night." Chris studied her before sighing and finishing his coffee. He got up and walked over to the table beside theirs, sitting down and starting up a conversation with some of the other soldiers.

A tall soldier with a head full of brown curls came and sat across from Selene. He had a boyish face that always seemed to be quite flushed. Beneath his long, dark lashes were a pair of bright, sparkling grey eyes. Selene remembered that he had been on night duty in place of Ben.

"Ma'am, Alfred came up to me last night and asked about you." His face was plastered with a serious expression.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I said I hadn't seen you since a couple days ago. But, he said he was checking the facility in-"

"You will show me where my wife is…"

Selene paled and looked quickly over to Chris. He stood up and glared at Alfred. The whole mess hall had gone silent; all eyes were glued on Alfred and Chris. Alfred had looked a little taken aback that Chris was challenging his authority. Then, his expression merely turned to annoyance and he straightened, turning his nose to the air.

"Mr. Diena, if you know your place, you'll stay out of my way."

"You touch her, and I'll kill you with my bare hands! You got that, you snobby little son of a bitch?!"

"Selene, come here." Alfred's voice held venom and annoyance.

"Don't listen to him, Selene, he's a lunatic!"

Chris gave her a desperate look and Selene bit her lip. She wrenched her hands and looked down, trying not to make eye contact with either man. She closed her eyes and swallowed slowly, working out her words.

"Selene, you'll come back-"

"You listen to me! I ran away because you scared the hell out of me! If I'm going to be your fickle little wife, you need to get the bloody chip off your shoulder and stop being a controlling git!" She glared coldly into Alfred's wide eyes and breathed heavily.

"Selene, you-"

"I'm not finished!" She stood and slowly walked to him. "I'll go back with you, but the next time you fucking go loony on me, I swear to God, Alfred, I will kick your ass, go back to London, and I'm going to stay there! And if you lay one finger on Chris Diena, so help me…"

Everyone stared at her in shock. She slapped Alfred across the face, just to make sure she got her point across, and stormed out of the mess hall. She strode outside and made her way to the door.

Selene went up to the Private Residence, glaring at each step she ascended. At the top of the stairs, she leaned against the wall and glared up at the mansion, its dark, castle-like structure mocking her. But, yet, it seemed to hold so much sadness. The structure almost seemed to cry out from the loneliness within its walls. She pitied it, even if it was a building. She stared at it, lips parted as a breeze from the cold ocean blew her hair in her face. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, sliding down the wall.

"That was quite the show you gave, _my love_…" The last two words of Alfred's sentence fell on Selene's ears in a cold, bitter tone.

"Do me a favor and bugger off…" She mumbled.

Alfred grabbed her arm roughly and jerked her to her feet. He pressed her against the wall, his icy eyes burning into her soul. She glared back and he slapped her, causing her to lose her confidence. She now stared, wide-eyed and her lip trembled. Alfred's gaze hardened and he dragged her away from the wall, leading her to the mansion. Selene struggled in his grip, and he merely tightened it, ignoring her as she began pleading with him. He dragged her up the steps and the front door, opening it violently and throwing Selene inside before entering and slamming the door. He looked down at Selene coldly as she sat on the floor, fear flooding her eyes. As Alfred glared down at her, he began stripping, his eyes never leaving Selene's. Once rid of his shirt and jacket, he quickly straddled Selene's waist and pushed her down on the floor. She writhed underneath him but couldn't maneuver out from under his weight. He pressed his lips to hers roughly, giving her a violent kiss. He grinded his groin against her hard and she whimpered. He tore away from her lips, knowing that he had kissed hard enough to bruise them. He began biting brutally at her neck, almost breaking the skin on a few occasions. His hands were holding Selene's upper arms in a death grip, not letting her move anywhere.

He let one go long enough to get a small penknife from his pocket. He flipped it open and cut open Selene's shirt. He then hooked the blade beneath the fabric of her bra and cut it in half. He had to expose her, all of her.

Within a few minutes, he had removed all remaining articles of clothing from both him and Selene. Selene lay beneath Alfred, crying and bruised. Alfred merely ignored her, seeing her more as an object in his anger. With no hesitation, he slammed his organ into her. She had defiled him; there would be no mercy. He pounded into her relentlessly, caring more about being dominant than receiving any kind of pleasure. Beneath him, Selene writhed and sobbed loudly.

"That's right…scream your beautiful little head off, you tart! You think you can just openly humiliate me, do you? Insult me and threaten me in front of all those lowly, vulgar men?! This is your punishment! You will get no mercy, so do not ask for it!" He yelled at her as he quickened his thrusts.

He grunted, sweat covering his trim body like a shining veil. He gripped Selene's hips just as hard as he had gripped her arms, which were now bruising. He moaned once and then began laughing at Selene's pathetic little form beneath him. Then, he felt the telltale jolt surge through his body as he gave a final violent thrust and came. He panted and stood, ignoring Selene's broken form. He got dressed and left the mansion without another word.

Selene lay on the floor, sore and cold, and unable to cry any more. She lay there for about 10 minutes before getting up on shaky legs and making her way upstairs. She got in the shower and tried to wash Alfred off of her. After her shower, she went to bed and didn't bother to put anything on, too tired to even think.

* * *

A/N: Man, that was hardcore…damn, Alfred's kinda getting scary…Well, hope you liked this chapter. If not, oh well, I tried. 


End file.
